The UWCCC Clinical Research Central Offices (CRCO) provides the infrastructure to support the clinical research of UWCCC investigators. The CRCO is composed of experienced research staff and they are facilitated in this support by the Biostatistics Shared Resource and the Cancer Informatics Shared Resource. The services provided include: Protocol review and implementation, which includes protocol identification, protocol review, protocol activation, study closure, database management. Human subjects committee coordination and oversight, which includes protocol activation and continuing annual review. Centralized patient tracking. . Research policy development, coordination and implementation, which is developed and implemented through the Program Manager Committee and the development of standard operating procedures. Training coordination and implementation. Education and corrective action facilitation. Administrative oversight. Additional services available to UWCCC investigator initiated studies include: Protocol development and patient case report form development, Data abstraction and final report tables. The CRCO is under the supervision of the Associate Director (H Bailey) and Assistant Director for Clinical Research (R. Arzoomanian), who have collaborated on clinical research for over 17 years.